A known serial torsional vibration damper comprises an input flange, an intermediate flange and an output flange, wherein a bow spring positioned radially outside is provided for the elastic transmission of torque from the input flange to the intermediate flange, and a compression spring positioned radially inside is provided for the elastic transmission of torque from the intermediate flange to the output flange. The input flange is usually shaped so that it receives the bow spring in a cup-like manner and supports it in a radially outer area, so that the bow spring is in contact with the input flange under the influence of centrifugal force. Such a flange is known as a retainer.
In particular, when used on a multi-cylinder reciprocating internal combustion engine, the torsional vibrations initiated by the internal combustion engine can result in deflections of the intermediate flange relative to the input flange with small angles of attack at a high frequency. In the contact area between the flange and the bow spring there develops a rubbing of steel on steel, which causes an abrasion of at least one of the frictional partners. The abrasion particles can be very fine, and can collect between the spring coils of the bow spring. That causes the abrasion particles to be further tumbled during the continuing operation of the torsional vibration damper and to be ground between the retainer and the bow spring, which further accelerates the wearing of both frictional partners.